A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material that is subject to copyright protection. The owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyrights whatsoever.
1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to computer hardware and software for testing eyes, exercising eyes, both for proper individualized setup of computer monitors and reduction of eye fatigue.
2. Background Art
More and more persons are subjected to increased use of computer monitors at work, school, and home. Unfortunately, testing of an individual""s eyesight in response to such increased use is typically performed in clinical settings, away from the actual work/school/home conditions.
The present invention provides for in-situ testing of eyesight using an actual computer monitor frequented by the user. Accordingly, adjustments to the monitor can be made or suggested to improve conditions for the user. Furthermore, eyesight-training exercises are provided by the invention to provide for in-site exercises to improve user visual acuity and reduce strain and fatigue.
The present invention is of a method (and corresponding apparatus and computer software) for exercising human eyes comprising providing a monitor and projecting onto the monitor a plurality of shapes such that portions of the shapes have a contrast changing at a speed less than or equal to approximately 2.0 cycles/sec. In the preferred embodiment, the shapes comprise paired shapes of opposite colors (black/white, red/green, or blue/yellow, or combinations thereof), and the speed is less than or equal to approximately 0.8 cycles/sec. The shapes are preferably triangles, bars, or squares. The contrast preferably changes smoothly, most preferably between approximately 0.02 and 1.0.
The present invention is also of a method (and corresponding apparatus and computer software) for testing human eyes comprising providing a monitor and projecting onto the monitor a plurality of symbols each comprising a plurality of bars one of which has a length different than that of others in the symbol. In the preferred embodiment, a visual efficiency is calculated based upon a number of identical symbols correctly located by a user and a time to locate the identical symbols. Monitor tests are projected to determine monitor settings appropriate to an individual user""s eyes. Also projected are monitor tests presenting a shape of changing contrast to test an individual user""s eye status at any given time the tests are administered.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for automating the setup of monitors for a particular individual""s eyes to maximize comfort and minimize eye strain and fatigue.
A primary advantage of the present invention is its ease of incorporation into existing computers and computer-based systems.